


For The Sake of You

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU prompt, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day Two: Historical AU, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Roman/Byzantine Empire-ish Time Period, Sexual Content, Smut, Somewhere Between Antiquity and the Middle Ages, Victor gets a little dark, Victuuri Week 2017, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: He was a dancer. And Victor was the Emperor. There would always be a thick boundary that separated them. And no matter how hard Victor tried to erase it, it would always be there.Victor, however, doesn't see it that way. He is willing to turn an Empire and its rigid laws on its head, all for the love of Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things: 
> 
> I combined a few things in history, but this is mostly set around the time of the Byzantine Empire. But I combined different elements from different time periods so that it would make more sense. So this takes place between the 6th and 8th century AD. I'm a giant history nerd and I find this era fascinating. Anyway, read on!

The delicate silks were strewn and thrown all around the room. The candles were close to burning out and the harsh winter was beating against the window, threatening to break it open. It didn’t matter. Not to the two tangled upon the cushions. The winter and snow might’ve been howling outside, but the warmth each of their bodies were giving off was enough to make them sweat as if they were in the height of summer.

Every night had been like this. Victor didn’t care to remember when it all began, as long as it never ended. He found himself caressing the younger man’s side, his skin was as smooth as the silks they lay upon. Followed by a kiss to his knuckles.

“Your Imperial Majesty,” the man whispered, his cheeks red as a winter rose, the high from their most recent tryst not yet worn off.

“Victor,” he softly interrupted. “It’s just Victor when we’re alone…”

“Victor,” the words rolled off of his tongue like music. “That was…”

And he just chuckled, “Yes, Yuuri. It was.”

Very few words were exchanged. Usually they were too tired, too warm, their minds too hazy. Victor had had many lovers in the past. But none like this. His past loves had been to fulfill his most carnal desires, nothing beyond physical pleasures. He would dismiss them after he was done with them. But with Yuuri, it was different. Not only did he achieve optimal levels of physical pleasure, but his heart and soul had felt a wholeness he didn’t deem possible.

This is what the common folk called, finding one’s other half.

“What are you thinking about? You have that look on your face,” Yuuri remarked, rubbing his fingers in a circular pattern along Victor’s bicep.

Victor found himself smirking as he pulled the man in even closer, their bodies now as close as they could be. “Oh? And what look would that be?”

“The look you get after you’ve had more than your fill of wine,” he replied, not at all fazed by their extreme proximity.

Victor let out a loud laugh, “Oh, I was just thinking of all the things I want to do to you. And with you.”

Yuuri graced Victor with a small smile. Every muscle in his body was relaxed and tired, but he was still able to give Victor just that.

And he was counting his blessings while he still could. When he arrived at the capital a little over two years ago, he never dreamed that he would end up in the Emperor’s bed of all things. But here he was, spending night after night, keeping him company. And just like that, Yuuri knew he had given his heart away to him.

It was foolish of him, he knew. He was a mere dancer, his status barely above that of a prostitute's. But the court and its gossip may as well have considered him one. Only a master in the art of seduction could’ve wormed their way into the Emperor’s bed, they’d whisper. Never in their wildest of imaginations had they considered that Yuuri had come into Victor’s bed a virgin untouched. Only Victor knew that.

But Victor was known for his fleeting passions, broken the hearts of men and women alike after taking them to his bed. He had a habit of discarding them once he found he was bored with them, which was sometimes quicker than one could blink. Yuuri had to savor it now, before someone else caught Victor’s eye. But it had been months already…and Victor didn’t seem to get tired, not even a little.

The two men could still remember when they had first laid eyes on each other. It was late summer, the evenings came sooner, and people would show up for the entertainment sooner. The way Yuuri’s body moved to the music was nothing like Victor had ever seen, completely bewitched. And Yuuri, despite being used to the captivated looks of the audience and the occasional leering, found the face of this unusually handsome man. Every chance he could, he would steal glances at him.

The world didn’t seem to exist to Victor as he watched the young man’s lithe body, fluidly moving across the stage. A moment in time that Victor would treasure for as long as he lived.

Being the Emperor, finding out who he was hadn’t been a difficult task, his childhood friend Chris knew all about this sort of thing.

The boy was shy at first, barely being able to utter a single word. So he had him dance for the court almost every night. Gradually, however, the dances became more private. And finally, they found themselves rolling around in the soft cushions inside of Victor’s bed chambers. And each time since then had been better than the last.

“And what exactly do you want to do with me,” Yuuri teased, being a little more daring than he usually is.

If he’d known what Victor was going to say next, he wouldn’t have asked. As he almost suddenly forgot how to breathe.

“Be with you. Always. Hold you like I do every night, touch you…for as long as I live…” he mumbled out, his voice drowned in love and admiration. “I’ll do anything to be able to do that. Anything to have you with me…” he paused, drawing in a deep breath before coming out and saying it.

“Marry me, Yuuri. Be by my side. Rule by my side.”

Yuuri eyes shot up to meet Victor’s, alarmed. He was joking, right? But Victor’s face made it clear that he was being perfectly serious.

“M-marry?” he repeated in tiniest of voices. His heart sank. Victor didn’t mean it. And if he did, it wouldn’t be possible. Emperor’s didn’t marry entertainers. The very thought of it was scandalizing.

And to top it all off, he was a man. And Victor needed heirs. He couldn’t give that to Victor. He could only offer Victor his body and his love, which was useless. Yuuri didn’t know much about the Empire’s politics, but this much he knew. Victor would marry a princess or the daughter of a noble. That’s how it simply worked. Yuuri could stay on as his lover, but that was it.

“But I’m just a lowly dancer,” the words slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could catch them. He was met with a steely look that made him flinch.

“What of it? I’ll change the laws. I don’t care. I _will_ have you. It has to be you and no one else,” and with that Victor pressed his mouth firmly on Yuuri’s. Yuuri quickly kissed him back, their tongues beginning to clash.

Yuuri pushed Victor a little and in no time, he was on top of him, straddling his hips. He grabbed the olive oil from the stand next to the bed. He knew how to make Victor stop thinking and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He coated his fingers slowly, making sure Victor didn’t take his eyes off of him for a second.

Victor was frozen, completely overtaken with awe, as he watched Yuuri coat his fingers and snake his arm back, preparing himself.

The moans that left his perfect lips were almost too much to bear and Victor was about to reach up to touch him but Yuuri slapped his hand away. Yes, he was able to do that.

“Let me take care of you…ah!” he gasped, softly, sinking down slowly, taking as much of Victor as he could.

He moved slowly, moving his hips around every so often. They’d only tried this once before, as Victor loved being the one in control. But tonight…

Yuuri picked up the pace, his soft moans driving Victor insane. Yuuri indulged him enough to allow him to grab his hips, prompting him to go faster. Neither of them could think clearly, they could only feel the other’s body.

The thing that drove Victor insane was Yuuri’s ability to prolong the pleasure for a ridiculously long time. Much to his delight, Yuuri’s stamina wasn’t short of incredible. It always kept things interesting.

And when they both reached their climax, with loud gasps and moans, their vision exploded into stars. Yuuri collapsed on top of Victor, their breath ragged.

Once Victor caught his breath, “Yuuri! That was…”

Yuuri chuckled through his panting, “I know Victor. I know…”

* * *

 

Much to his dismay, Victor didn’t let it go. Every night, he would ask. And every night, Yuuri would have to ride him in order to distract him. And it hurt. He didn’t understand why Victor was promising him a future that he couldn’t give him.

It took a lot for Yuuri to break. He had lived on the streets of the capital. He had had men try to do unspeakable things to him. Not that he let them, but he had narrowly escaped more than just a few times. And not once did it break him. But what tens of men couldn’t accomplish, Victor was doing it easily. And though Victor was his lover, though he could be more casual when talking to Victor, he was still his Emperor. There was still a clear, thick boundary separating the two of them. A boundary that would separate Yuuri from Victor’s world forever. Victor couldn’t erase that no matter how hard he tried, no matter what laws he changed.

And one night, he reached his breaking point. Victor was asleep, looking completely blissful following the multiple orgasms Yuuri had managed to give him. But Yuuri couldn’t do this anymore. Watching the man that he loved make such a mockery out of his affections, he might as well plunge a dagger right into the depths of his heart and it would be less painful. And he couldn’t stay. He’d go anywhere, but he couldn’t stay here.

He’d have to slip out in the middle of the night. Slipping by the palace guards wasn’t much of a problem during the night, Yuuri knew his way around.

Thankfully, Victor was a heavy sleeper. Yuuri carefully slipped out of his arms, his eyes never leaving Victor’s as he got dressed. This was for the best, even if it crushed him to do so. Their relationship would have come to an end in due time as it was, but the earlier the better. Victor would eventually move on, to other lovers and eventually a wife. Yuuri felt bile rise at the thought of Victor with someone else. But he shouldn’t. Victor didn’t belong to him, no matter how much he claimed. He belonged to the Empire and its people.

Sometimes, most of the time actually, he had wished that Victor was one of the common folk. They could be together and no one would spare them a second glance. He wished he was more ambitious, maybe that would’ve been a reason to stay. But he wasn’t. He wanted nothing. He needed nothing. He would go far away, where the vicious gossip of the court couldn’t reach his ears.

He could only scratch out a small note, saying how sorry he was for leaving without a word. And that it was for the best because the life Victor was proposing was not one for them. He placed the note on his pillow before placing a soft kiss on Victor’s lips. And as he left, he didn’t dare glance back…

He decided to go home. His family and village were far enough away from the capital’s reaches and that’s exactly what he needed.

 Yuuri hadn’t been outside of the capital in years. Slipping out of the city gates was a task that proved more difficult than sneaking out of the palace. He had saved up over the years and threw them a small bag of gold. There. They asked no questions and looked the other way. Normally, being a bit of an idealist, this would have disturbed him greatly. Had Victor’s offer been a serious one, this would be one of the first things that he would have had Victor change. But corruption was funny like that; they kept the city safe and the court officials turned the other cheek.

The Great Forest separated the capital from its eastern reaches. From Yuuri’s homeland, the farthest East that the Empire had dared to stretch. Most people just went around it, rather than through it. But that would take longer. If he went through the forest, it would cut his time by almost 2/3. He just needed to be out.

The ride through the forest was a rather calm one, he’d been through it quite a few times. He didn’t get nervous by how dark it could get or how thick the brush got. The silence was good. It allowed him to think.

_“Marry me, Yuuri. Be by my side. Rule by my side.”_

_“Marry me, Yuuri. Be by my side…”_

_“Marry me…”_

_“Marry me…”_

“STOP!” he found himself yelling, hot tears cascading down his face like a fountain. There was no one there. No one at all. Just him. Victor wasn’t there. He never would be again. And Yuuri found himself collapsing to his knees, allowing himself to break with only the trees as witnesses…

* * *

 

How long had it been since that morning where he woke up to a small message from his lover rather than his lover in his arms? He searched the palace desperately, praying fervently to God that Yuuri was just playing a prank, a rather cruel one. When his palace search proved fruitless, he sent the guards out to search the capital and not leave a single stone unturned.

But they found no trace of him. He sent them out again and again, but nothing. Yuuri was gone. And Victor resembled one of the palace fountain statues, tears falling from his perfectly emotionless face. Yuuri had left him.

The south side of the palace faced the sea, Victor found himself staring out from the balconies from dawn till dusk for the first couple of days. His only source of comfort was his beloved poodle, Makkachin.

But he was Emperor, as despondent and uninterested in state affairs as he was at the moment. Taxes had to be collected, laws had to be passed, army recruitment had to be done…

But there was one other issue: the issue of Victor’s marriage. Victor’s most trusted advisor, Yakov, had warned them against bringing the issue up in light of the current situation.

But it was getting ridiculous. Victor sat at the balcony most of his time idly, completely despondent. If Yakov didn’t shove food into his mouth, he would’ve starved. The months rolled by in this fashion. And Yakov had had enough.

“You need to stop this, Vitya…” Yakov said, after a week.

Victor didn’t look at him, instead looking blankly at the waves.

“Did you hear me? You need to stop this foolishness immediately! You’ve done nothing but sit on this balcony, withering away. You have to come to terms with the fact that he’s left you!” he barked. Yakov didn’t enjoy yelling at Victor, but sometimes the man could be so selfish and foolish that he couldn’t help himself.

“What would it take to change a law been in practice for centuries?” Victor replied, his voice devoid of any life or emotion.

Yakov was taken aback by the sudden question, but he didn’t show it.

“It depends on the law. Why do you ask?”

“He left me because he didn’t think it would be possible. Didn’t think that I meant it when I said that I would change the law so that we could be together,” Victor sighed, lounging back.

Yakov’s frown only deepened as the realization of what Victor was saying dawned on him. He couldn’t be serious. The Church would never allow for it. The Senate wouldn’t have it either, even though Victor could easily overrule what they had to say. No, the Church would be the hurdle. But no, Yakov was not going to allow Victor to do that.

“Vitya, you’re not thinking clearly. Eat your meal and chase those idiotic notions and ideas out of your head,” he advised.

This made Victor turn his head. Yakov felt a chill run down his spine. The rage in Victor’s eyes was not one he had seen since he was a boy. He was not a temperamental one.  

“Oh I’m thinking clearly. I’m thinking clearer than I have in months,” he spoke in a tone that was calm, but there was something brewing behind it.

Yakov would have to try reason, then.

“You are an emperor. Yuuri is a dancer. He is a man. You are a man. This might’ve been acceptable if you were one of the common folk. However, you must carry on the lineage. You must marry to secure an alliance. For the good of the Empire.”

“We already own most of the world!” Victor was growling now. “Our enemies would have to be fools to attack us now! And I already have an heir!”  

“Yuri is not of the Nikiforov line!” Yakov yelled, exasperated. Why was this man so stubborn? “Are you really going to destroy a dynasty stretching back two centuries for a flimsy romance?”

Those were the wrong words to say. Victor’s face, which usually featured either a smile or nothing at all, was contorted in rage.

“It’s not a flimsy romance. For the first time in my life, I found someone who fulfills me in every way. You may be like a father to me, _but don’t you EVER dismiss my feelings for Yuuri as flimsy_!” the finality in his voice, the shaking, the complete rage brought on a silence.

Yakov didn’t say anything. He wasn’t frightened. Despite his anger, Victor was a gentle soul. A gentle soul with a fragile heart. And Yakov pitied him for it. But he couldn’t allow for Victor to make such a foolish decision.

“Your love for him…” Yakov conceded before pausing, “This love of yours could rip the Empire in half. You could get kicked out of the Church. They could give aid to our enemies. And there will be war. Do you understand that?”

Victor stood still then. His face was undiscernible. That was the face that he made when he was thinking. Good, he was considering the consequences. And how they were not worth it. As a fatherly figure, Yakov lamented. He wanted Victor to be happy. But it was a luxury that he couldn’t afford. Too much was at stake.

And Yakov’s hopes of Victor reconsidering were dashed when Victor finally spoke.

“Summon the Patriarch. I request an audience with him immediately…”

* * *

 

If there was anything that Victor and Yakov could agree on, dealing with the Church was something they could do without. But if the issue involved them, so Victor was ready to confront them head on.

The Patriarch was a short, elderly man. He had a stern look on his face, eyes so icy that anyone who looked into them could easily shy away. But Victor wasn’t the least bit fazed.

He was a fool.

“And what, pray tell, would be Your Imperial Majesty’s reason for summoning me?” the man’s voice was condescending. If he wasn’t the Patriarch, Victor could’ve easily ripped his tongue out.

Victor found him to be too rigid and the Patriarch deeply disapproved of Victor’s sexual escapades. Simply put, they loathed each other.

“I wish to marry,” he answered.

The Patriarch was taken aback by the answer. He searched Victor’s face for any sign of humor or jest. He found none. He was dead serious. He pursed his lips.

“I see. Very well, there are several noblewomen who-,” but he was cut off by Victor.

“I don’t wish to marry one of them. I already found the one I wish to marry. His name is Yuuri Katsuki. He was my lover. And I’m going to overturn the law that says that I can’t marry a commoner.”

The room went quiet then. Yakov felt the urgency to intervene, but Victor held up his hand. This was a battle he needed to face and win for himself.

The Patriarch’s eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched. He didn’t approve. That much was clear. This wasn’t going to be simple. Not at all.

“Impossible,” he shook his head. “The law is clear. You cannot marry a commoner. Much less a common whore.”

Victor growled, “He was a dancer. He was a virgin untouched when I took him into my bed.”

The Patriarch could demean him until the universe caved in on itself, but he wouldn’t hear a word against his beloved Yuuri. Slander against him was unforgivable.

“And? He’s a virgin no longer. I’m sure you are aware that you must marry a virgin as well,” the man wouldn’t bow to the whims of a young man blindsided by lust, emperor or not.

“I’m well aware. And I’m not requesting. I’m simply telling you. I will change the law, regardless of what you say,” Victor’s stubbornness was seeping through. But considering Victor had gotten this far, no one could put it past him to repeal this law.

The Patriarch was beside himself, “You’ll be thrown out of the Church if you marry some dancer that managed to charm himself into your bed and bewitched you so much so that you’ll throw everything away for the sake of your own lust. I swear by God in Heaven that I’ll make sure of it.”

Victor’s voice went very low then, “Careful, Your All Holiness. Do not swear oaths to God that you won’t be able to keep. It’s a grave sin.”

The Patriarch moved closer, “And what makes you think that I will not be able to?”

“If you throw me out of the Church, I will take my entire Empire with me. And if you aid our enemies, I’ll have you executed for treason. I could do it now. I’ll replace you with someone willing to change with the times that we’re living in.”

“You will not,” the Patriarch challenged. But he was trembling. Victor smirked. He had him.

“Won’t I?” the glimmer in Victor’s eye made the man gulp. He wouldn’t dare.

“The Church will not stand behind this. They’ll know you murdered a man of God just to marry a dancer. They’ll condemn you and so will your people. They will revolt,” he threw back, trying to call his bluff.

Victor gave his biggest, fakest smile. The smile he gave to let the other person know that he was in grave danger.

“Vitya…” Yakov had been too stunned and horrified to say anything more. To threaten the Patriarch…had Victor gone mad?

“All you have to do is accept my choice of marriage. Your position and your life will remain. It’s your choice. And I can easily take them both away from you and cover it up. Don’t make me go there, I really don’t wish to harm you. But this is the man God has made for me and you’re keeping me from him.” Victor’s tone had changed. He had brought God into this.

The Patriarch remained quiet for a few minutes after that. Victor didn’t look one bit fazed. He wouldn’t stand down and the guards behind him and Yakov looked ready to lop off his head. Was he really not bluffing? Or was he going to extreme lengths just to threaten him.

Either way…

“Very—Very well,” he finally said, hoarsely.

And suddenly Victor’s demeanor had changed. He looked absolutely ecstatic, his smiling mouth in the shape of a heart.

“Perfect! I knew you would see it my way!”

No one else could tell, but the Patriarch had broken out into a cold sweat. This man was dangerous. Very, very dangerous…

* * *

 

Yuuri hadn’t left his room much since he had moped his way back into the village. His family had been surprised, but happy nonetheless to see him. He had given them the smallest smiles before retreating to his room.

The thing that he loved most about his family was that they never pushed him into revealing anything, they let him come to them.

Even so, he couldn’t tell them about this. How could he? And if they knew, they made an effort not to say anything.

His thoughts constantly lingered on Victor. He wondered what he was doing. Was he doing well? Had he found another lover? A potential spouse? Did he hate him? The questions would drive him mad. They were already starting to.

He could no longer sleep. He was restless, but he was too lethargic to leave his bed.

He was just too hopelessly in love with Victor. Breaking his heart by leaving had hurt Yuuri more than it would ever hurt Victor. But it no longer mattered.

He would never see Victor again. He would be nothing more than a memory to him now. But to Yuuri, he would be the one thing in his life that had been beautiful. And he would go the rest of his days living on those beautiful moments. They would be enough. They had to be. He had no other choice.

That’s when he heard a knock on his door.

“Yuuri? Dear, someone’s here to see you! Can I come in?” his mother’s muffled voice informed him from the other side.

Someone? Who? Yuuri didn’t have many friends. And that’s when Yuuri began to panic. Had he been followed? But how?

His mother didn’t really wait for his answer as she opened the door. She smiled softly at him.

“My dear, why didn’t you tell me you were involved with Emperor?”

And as if on cue, Victor stepped right into the room. Yuuri felt the bile rising up in his throat. No, no way. How did Victor find him? All the way out here? Was he dreaming? He had to be. This couldn’t be…it just couldn’t be. His mother, meanwhile, looked painfully confused.

Victor, in turn, felt a pain in his chest upon seeing Yuuri’s condition. He looked so disheveled. His hair was everywhere. His eyes were sunken in, dark circles marring the skin underneath. He was so much thinner. His skin, paler than usual. Dear God, what had Yuuri done to himself?

“V-Victor!” he squeaked out. “What are you doing here?”

“Yuuri! This is the emperor; you have to address him as—”

“It’s all right,” Victor’s eyes softened as he turned to Yuuri’s mother, “May we have a moment alone, please?”

Yuuri’s mother wasted no time, “O-Of course, Your Majesty! I’ll be right outside if you need me!” And she was gone.

Victor spoke as soon as the door closed, “How could you leave me like that and not expect me to find you?”

Yuuri looked down. He didn’t want to look at Victor. If he did, he would burst out weeping. He wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t.

“Yuuri, you will answer me,” Victor pleaded quietly. It wasn’t a demand. It was Victor desperately trying to get answers.

“You know why!” he huffed out. He turned to look at Victor. There was no anger. Just sadness. And tears forming.

“No, I really don’t! Yuuri, I was ready to give you everything! All I needed was for you to stay with me! I wasn’t asking you on a whim, I truly meant it! I love you and only you! You’re the only person I’ve truly ever loved! I’ve never asked anyone that. I’ve never told them that I love them. I never held them like I held you! And I’m still willing to give you everything! Now more than ever!”

Yuuri inadvertently let out a strangled sob, “It’s-It’s not possible for us. There’s a big thick boundary between us. And I’m a commoner.”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut and he inhaled, “I repealed the law. I am now free to marry anyone regardless of their status. Again, I meant what I said.”

Yuuri felt as if lightning had struck him at the revelation. Victor was now kneeling next to his bed. He was close. So close.

“You did?” his voice was heartbreakingly small. Victor took his hand and kissed it.

“Yes, I did. I love you. God made us for each other Yuuri. Please…” he was begging, tears flowing.

Yuuri was out of excuses. He was tired of fighting this, finding reasons to be away from Victor. But it pained him to his very soul. It was doing the same to Victor. Victor had never tried to hurt him. Victor had overturned a law, possibly at the risk of an entire Empire and half the world. And he had done it for him. Just him.

“Everything I’ve said. The reason I’m here. Everything I’ve done. It was all for the sake of you. Please Yuuri,” he took the opportunity to kiss each one of his knuckles.

Yuuri turned his mind off then. It was quite possibly a terrible idea. But they couldn’t live without each other. Denying themselves of their love and wholeness was cruelty. Forget Hell, eternal separation was the ultimate punishment.

“Y-Yes Victor,” the answer Victor had longed for months to hear slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth.

Victor wasted no time pulling him into his arms, kissing him softly but passionately. A tear slipped from each of their eyes.

Pulling away, Victor pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I love you. Never, ever doubt that for a moment…”

Yuuri signed, closing his eyes and nodding slowly.

“I-I won’t. And I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This turned out a lot longer than I originally expected. Anyway...it was risky and I tried. 
> 
> This is also posted on my [Tumblr ](http://anglmukhii.tumblr.com/)
> 
> UPDATE: I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel to this! It should be up soon! It took a while to really map out what I wanted to do. 
> 
> UPDATE 2: I'm almost done with chapter 1 of the sequel. Some things came up BUT I'm aiming for sometime during the first week of May. So yeah!
> 
> UPDATE MAY 2, 2017: Sequel is up!


End file.
